Death Hill Silent Hill?
by Madam Gloomy
Summary: Primeira fic, a mais difícil de bolar até agora xD First Summary ruinzim, mas a fic tá boa. *-* AH! e Death Note não me pertence. Pertence à Tsugumi Ohba e Takeshi Obata.


Primeira fic, sejam bonzinhos comigo *u* Algumas ideias ou frases tiradas do vídeo do youtube Silent Hill Chibi Edition. Se não entenderem, procurem o vídeo. \o/

Espero que gostem, e divirtam-se! k3

P.S: Só pra avisar, eu uso emotes nas minhas fics u-u

------------------------------x------------------------------x-------------------------------x--------------------

_Itálico _ - narrador ; " – " – pensamento ; * * - ação .

------------------------------x------------------------------x--------------------------------x-------------------

Mello - Ah, Deus, meu cabelo está uma droga. E O QUE É ISSO, UMA ESPINHA ?! UMA ESPINHA NO MEU LINDO ROSTO ?! SÓ PORQUE EU SOU SEMPRE SEGUNDO LUGAR NÉ? ARGH. VOU SAIR DESSA PORCARIA DESSE BANHEIRO NO MEIO DO NADA, QUE ÓOODIO !!!11!!11!!

Mello *olhando para o chão* - Hm, o que é isso? Uma carta? O.o

" Nos sonhos da Misa-Misa...Misa-Misa via aquela cidade...

Silent Hill...

Você prometeu levar Misa-Misa lá de novo algum dia...mas nunca levou...

Bem...você é um LOIRO IDIOTA!

um IDIOTA e Misa-Misa te ODEIA!

Misa-Misa roubou sua carteira...Venha ao nosso lugar especial se quiser de volta...

(Não, seu loiro idiota, não é Vegas). "

Mello - Eu recebi uma carta. O nome no envelope dizia: Misa-Misa, e decorado com flores e corações. O nome da minha falecida ex-mulher. Mas isso não pode ser verdade. Eu sou gay. E gays não se casam com pessoas mortas que escrevem cartas. É ilegal. E...eu vou comer chocolate que é melhor. AH. É POR ISSO QUE TENHO ESPINHAS! D: *joga o chocolate no chão e sai correndo*

Mello – Doo-Doo-Doo-To-Doo-Doo, estou tão perdido, e cheio de espinhas, laralalala!

Mello - *freia com os pés em frente a um cemitério de aparência macabra* Uhm...com licença, senhorita mas—

Pessoa – AAAHH!

Mello – OAAAHH! Matsuda ?!

Matsuda – Oh, desculpa... Mello?

Mello – Uhm...estou procurando por Silent Hill...é esse...o caminho...certo? o.O

Matsuda – Estou procurando pelo meu CÉREBRO. Faz muito tempo que eu não o VEJO.

Mello – *sai correndo * !

Matsuda – Foi algo que eu disse? ç-ç'

Mello - *bate contra uma parede* Ow. *escorrega e cai deitado no chão* ......*passa uma sombra suspeita*

Mello – " Essa...sombra agora...ela parecia...ESTRANHA. Maleficamente ESTRANHA. E...PERIGOSA! " *barulho do vácuo passando*.....É MELHOR EU CHECAR ISSO! 8D

Mello - *corre retardadamente e, depois de dois segundos, dá de cara num poste de madeira*...Lugar idiota para...pôr um pedaço de madeira. *passa pelo pedaço de madeira, ouvindo um chiado estranho vindo de um rádio*

Mello – Essa coisa tá quebrada? *chiado do rádio aumenta* AHH! O.O

*sombra suspeita começa a aparecer alguns metros à frente*

Mello - ...Meep! ç-ç Ah meu Deus, eu vou morrer. Devo achar um jeito de...me defender...!

Mello - *quase tropeça num pedaço de madeira* A-há! Eu devo te MATAR com esse pedaço de madeira! Mesmo tendo uma arma...

Mello - *bate na sombra com a madeira*

Sombra – Ai diabo, isso doeu!

Mello – O.O *bate de novo*

Sombra – Dá pra parar, é o Ryuuku.

Mello – O.O!! *bate várias vezes*

Ryuuku – Depois dessa eu fico com dor de cabeça. Dá pra parar?

Mello – Por quê, você vai me matar!

Ryuuku - * rouba o chocolate do Mello* Olha o seu querido chocolate aqui!~

Mello – AH! MEU FORNECEDOR DE ESPINHAS! DEVOLVE D

Ryuukyu – E se eu não quiser?

Mello - *larga o pedaço de madeira e dá vários tiros no Ryuuku* EU AVISEI D

Ryuuku - *morre* x_x;

Mello – Hunf. Não mexa com uma pessoa com espinhas. *pega o chocolate*

_ Depois de se lembrar para onde tinha que ir em primeiro lugar, Mello fez sua jornada até o parque._

_ Apenas para descobrir que ele tinha sido BLOQUEADO!_

Mello - *olhando o muro pichado dizendo: RARÁ EU SOU UM MURO E ESTOU TE BLOQUEANDO!* ....*cara de retardado babando* duuuuuuuuuuuuuur-hey! Por que eu não vou naquele beco escuro e pego a chave do cara morto que se veste como eu? Eu vou fazer isso!

_E ele fez! No beco..._

Mello – Cara morto...cara morto...Ah, achei! Agora só tenho que voltar e ir naquele prédio esquisito e abandonado e—

Voz – Huhuhu, Mello...~ Sua mãe nunca lhe disse pra não andar por aí sozinho?~

Mello – Quem está aí? E não, eu sou órfão.

Voz – Oh, eu também. Temos coisas em comum...que bom não? Huhuhu

Mello – Quem é ?! Apareça!

*Uma sombra branca aparece no meio do beco*

Voz – Sou eu, Near!

Mello – NEAR! O que deu em você, fazendo essa voz de estuprador?! (N.E: Imaginem o Near com voz de estuprador. *¬*)

Near – Ah, eu queria te assustar.

Mello – E conseguiu, seu pirralho maldito.

Near – EI! Pirralho não, pessoa verticalmente desafiada.

Mello – Você me cansa com essas palavras difíceis, tõ fora.

Near – Huhuhuhu...*some na escuridão*

Mello – Near maldito, querendo me assustar, pensa que conseguiu? Está muito enganado! *andando em direção ao prédio abandonado*

Mello – Hm...Esse prédio tá diferente de antes...Será que vim pro lugar errado?

Narrador – _Mello, cale a boca e siga adiante!_

Mello – Ah ok, mas...WHOA, QUEM DISSE ISSO?! n n

Mello - *na escuridão* Ow, realmente está escuro aqui. Ew, e cheira a lixo! Esse prédio é uma droga!

Narrador – _Isso é porque você caiu dentro da lixeira!_

Mello – Ah, que coisa e...QUEM DISSE ISSO ?! O-O

_E então nosso herói entrou no prédio abandonado e correu por lá...bastante._

Mello – Ignore a voz, ela vai embora...*ouve um grito*

Mello – Ow Gee, um barulho a norte daqui! Vamos lá investigar!

Mello - *andando tranquilamente pelo prédio, ouve o chiado do rádio* Mas o que..o rádio tá chiando de novo...mas não tem nenhum mons-*vê uma sombra enorme com uma cabeça de pirâmide à frente*-trooo.....AHH.

Monstro – UUUUHRL...

Mello – O quê ?

Monstro – UUUUHRL...

Mello – Essa voz é familiar .

Monstro – URL! ME...LLO!

Mello – AHH O MONSTRO ME CONHECE! *se encolhe* Meep.. ç-ç

Monstro – Me...llo...a...juda...

Mello – A Juda? Quem é Juda?

Monstro - ...Aju...da...

Mello – Quem é Ju ? Eu não conheço nenhuma Ju e—

Monstro - *aproxima-se do Mello com uma espada enorme e roupas manchadas de sangue* Ajuda...

Mello –AHH VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR! *atira múltiplas vezes*

Monstro - *alma voando pelo nariz* x_x;

Mello – Agora vejamos quem você é por trás dessa cabeça de pirâmide! *tira a pirâmide*

Mello – O-O! KIRA ?! EU MATEI KIRA?! EU DESCOBRI O ASSASSINO ?! EU FIZ ALGO ANTES DO NEAR! EU SOU O MELHOR ! MWAHAHHAHAHAHAHA—

_ E então nosso suposto herói ficou no prédio abandonado rindo feito um maníaco até que a polícia chegou ao local e o prendeu em flagrante, pelo homicídio do adolescente Raito I'm a Gay...quer dizer, Yagami._

FIM

-------------------------------x--------------------------x-------------------x----------------------

Whee, acabou minha primeira fic *w*

Tomara que tenham gostado!

Como dito inicialmente, a fic foi baseada no vídeo do youtube "Silent Hill Chibi Edition – Legendado PT-BR "

Deixem reviews! k3


End file.
